Vampires
by yaoi goddess girl
Summary: Itachi is a vampire! Naruto's caputred? A Kitsuni is on the prowl...
1. Chapter 1

_My oh so amazeingly cool Naruto vampire fic._

_Rating: T (Language)_

_Parings? _

_Desclaimer: Not mine or Itachi-sama would live with Sasuke_

Naruto cries hot tears running down his face he tries to scream but the gag around his mouth keeps him from doing so. He's currently trapped on the top floor of the abandoned Keroshema mansion. His kidnapper stands over him laughing "Well my little fox let the games begin…" He pushes a red button and a T.V. screen the size of the wall in front of him appers it is only then Naruto realizes he's stairing into the face of the surviving Hokage and the remnants of team seven (Kakashi, Sakura, Sasauke.) Naruto struggles as his darkened capurer smiles malevolently his bright white fangs emitting in the darkness surrounding him "Greetings old man…" Hokage stands from his seat "Release Naruto this instant!" The man laughs evily "Now why would I do that?" Sakura begins shouting at the man "Let Naruto go! Are you alright Naruto?" Naruto nodds knowing that they can clearly see him in the back ground The man strikes him in the face senting him into the far wall "Shut up you any more movements and I'll blow your freekin head off!" Naruto whimpers as the cold barrel of a hand gun is pressed aginst his tempile" Sasuke shouts into the screen "Don't worry were coming Naruto!" The man turns back to the screeen "Not so fast there my young Uchuia Sasuke.." "How do you know my name?" "Shoudn't you be a bit more cautious of your dear Naruto's health?" With that he hits Naruto into another wall "Naruto! You monster don't you dare lay a hand agin on him you monster!" Kakashi threatens the dark man "My dear copy Ninja I woudn't dream of it though I may lay a fang or two…" He smiles agin showing off his fangs bringing Naruto to his final conclusion "_I've been kidnapped by a vampire….." _The man kackles agin "A rather fitting end to the capsule of Kyuubi don't you think?" Hokage stands from his chair un able to say any thing "A monster turned into some thing even worse a vampurick Deamon fox? Maybe or a walking devil fox. I can't think of what to call him… You have three hours before I take a bight out of your Kyuubi old man I'd hurry." After this the entire room is filled with the noise of static as he severs the connection. Naruto attempts to free him self agin from the bindings on his hands and feet but to no avile "Don't bother my little pet…" Naruto attempts to shout at the man through his gag but it sounds more like a disgruntled grumble than a threat "I'll be greeting our guests on the second floor Kitsuni watch over the vessil will you I'm getting hungry just thinking about him…" for the first time Naruto notices athird figure in the room a femail with nine swirling fox tails "Yes master…." At the realization that there is probably even more deamons and vampires hidden in the mansion one thought comes to mind _"Well fuck…"_

Sasuke smashes his fist into the granite table before him cracking it under his fource "How could I have let him get captured this is all my fault…" Kakashi places a supportive hand on the raven haired youth's shoulder "Once some scouts give us the out look we'll be storming the area with our finest Ninja we can't afford Naruto's casualty at this time…" Sakura turned a teary eye on her sensi "Is that all you think of him as a container for the deamon king Kyuubi? He's a living breathing person! He's Naruto Uzumaki he was going to become Hokage and make him self known for being not just a deamon vessil but a great ninja!" The hokage turns to the treo "We'll do every thing we can to save your friend Naruto but it is a ninja's duty to die for the protection of his village and if that is what must be done that is what will happen…" Sakura falls to her knees crying "Naruto can't die he he just can't!" A large static buzz is herd through the scout radio on the side of the desk " **May day May day! Were under attack og god that thing it killed them oh god theres blood every where It's spotted me run! AHHHHHHH**!" With that the line contues to go stack though asteady crunching is herd the pale ness of Sakura's face is only matched by the words of the masked jonin "It's eating it's victims this is not good…" Sakura and Sasuke turn in horror to face their sensi "This mission will be more dangerous than any thing I've ever gone on begore are you Ganin readdy to give your life to find Naruto?" Sakura nodds her head "Naruto's stuck his neck out for me to many times already it's time I paied him back…" Sasuke nodds his head as well "I'll gladly give my life to save Naruto…" Kakashi's visible eye takes it's usual cresant shape as he beams at the loyalty of his group "We'll set off once we get the proper supplies." Sakura glares at Kakashi "What? Garlick and a woodn stake? Were dealing with deamons to don't forget." Sasuke eyes the pink haired girl "Sakura's right I dought garlic and silver will hepl us…" Kakashi turns around carrying some rather impressive fire power "Who said an thing about Garlic?"

Naruto takes in a deep breath though it's difficult through a rag he looks over towards his guard dog A red haired girl with nine fox tails and ears there is no dought that she is indeed a demon Naruto him self being part demon decides to try and mentaly communicate with her (Where he got that idea we'll never know…) _remove the gag _remove the gag remove the gag! Kitsuni stabs a knife three inches from Naruto's skull into the wall her red eyes meet his blue ones in a time less than an instant "Stop thinking now…" She removes the knife and returns to sitting Indian styal on the floor in front of him _scary waite stop thinking c'mon just stop thinking! _She turns around agin "I'll remove the gag if you stop thinking so loud…" Naruto nodds his head "Aregato I can't breath through that thing!" she contues to ignore Naruto and sit indien style on the floor "You shouldn't wear such skimpy cloths you'll get injured if you keep walking around in a thoung and tube top." "Shut up!" she ties the gag back around Naruto's mouth "Now maybe I can get some quiet…" she lays down on her back closing her eyes just then the door burst open and three grey figures apper at the door _Wow those guys are fast their already here to rescue me! _Naruto begins squirming and Kitsuni pushes him back kicking the three figures in the face each of their heads turn into a white powder and so dose the rest of their bodies. The gag slips limply round Naruto's neck "Who were they! Why did you kill them if they were on your side?" Kitsuni grabs Naruto slinging him over her shoulder and out into the dark hall "Put me down!" She holds him with one hand over the edge of a broken banister Naruto dose his best to find the bottom but all he sees is darkness "Then agin riding on someone's shoulder has always seemed fun…" Kitsuni resumes running "Those things were gouls they eat living human flesh me being inhuman it's no problem but for you it is they finished off your scout friends sent by the old geezer and are out for more…" Naruto freezes up "They eat people?" Kitsuni nodds hie head "Your life doesn't really matter to me but my master would perfer you becoming a vampire rather than goul…" Naruto swallows "Well what is this about their on your side right!" "Yep but seeing how their mindless drones when their master is blocking out their orders thay have one thing on their minds….Eat." Kitsuni throws Naruto into a large oak door some how he lands thrown into a musty old couch "That hurt!" she colses the door and flicks a switch a dimly lit chandeler lights the room a small fire place a musty couch where Naruto lays several chairs and a bed apparently covered in every fire arm known to man (or at least Naruto) fill the room The girl saunters over to the bed and begins polishing a rather large fire arm "So this is were he hid my toys…" She aims the gun at Naruto's head and a beam of red light shows on his fore head 'No shoot no shoot!" She pulls the trigger and a cloud of smoke followed by a flag that says bang appers "I thought this one was the toy…." Naruto shouts at the girl still shouting "Thought you Thought it was a toy you could have killed me!" She sits down next to the squirming figure "Could have being the main point here…" Naruto growls making it seem more adorable than vishous or scary "Well fox boy I'm takeing a nap so we'll just put this back and get a good nights rest.." She says replacing the cloth over his mouth just as her breathing relaxes a large screen appers from the ceiling "Kitsuni darling no time for rest just yet…" she opens an angry red eye "Pay more attention to your so called children of pain and I won't have to sleep…" the man shows a fang filled grin "Two hours and fifty nine minuts Kitsuni then you can do what ever you please……" with this the screenre rearanges the picture and three different people apper _Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura?_ Kitsuni begins polishing some more firepower yet agin "Be warned this one isn't a toy…"

2:59 A.M.

Sasuke looks up at the previously abandoned mansion "Area one secure no trace of demons found…" The next voice on the radio is Sakura "Three creatures they look like Dobermans but their warped and twisted…" next voice is Kakashi "Three guards here to looks like gouls" Sasuke speaks hesitantly "A robed figure just came out the main enternce might be a demon…" The figure looks in the direction of the tree Sasuke currently sits in "Shit I think he's spotted me…" the figure sits on the stairs of the entrence as to say I could beat you sitting down Kakashi speaks agin "We'll be there in five minuts promise not to die before then?" Sasuke answers in reply and jumps from the tree. The robed figure slings back their hood "Kakashi it's a little girl what do I do?" "Remember looks ccan be deciving she's probably a shape shifter." "rodger…" Sasuke looks over the seemingly small child "What kind of monster are you?…." the small girl smiles not showing off her teeth "I'm not a monster I'm Fuko!" Sasuke hesitates back as hse jumps from her place at the top of the stairs "Your Sasuke!" "How do you know me?" the small girl smiles devilishly her once starry blue eyes now blood red "Master Itachi tells his little sister all about you…"


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Vampires

rating:T (voilance)

Disclaimer: Not mine

Last time Sasuke was talking to a mystereous little girl who somehow knows about his estrainged older brother Itachi

"!?Little sister but I don't have a sister Itachi killed our parents!" The girl smiles her fangs now fully visible "You truely know nothing..." The girl sits back down "Itachi was bitten the night he killed your parents that same Night he found me you had sworn to kill him disowned him you were the only one he cared for and that's why he spaired you but you...I was homeless my parents killed as well I was neer death in return for his kindness in saving me I took your place in his heart I am his sister and your are my next meal!" The little girl jumps high into the air her cape now turned into large black wings her entire outfit is black and straped all over her are just about every kind of wepon imaginable for a ninja. She raises her hand in the air and thousands of thin sharp strings appear from her gloves and wrap around Sasuke's neck arms and legs She lands on the ground and flexes her hands tightning the string"Ah! Little brat you and Itachi desrve each other" The tightens the string more"No one insults my big brother!" Blood begins to trickle down the parts where the string reaces the flesh on Sasuke's body luckally the calvery arives. Fuko turns to the tall man and pink haired girl "Your to late your comrade is already insnaired in my strings " She tightens the strings more making Sasuke colapse on the ground. Sakura throws a shuriken at the little girl who dodges it and tigens the strings even more "Sasuke!"

3:ooA.M.

Kitsuni leans aginst the wall on the back of the large bed "So tell me Naruto what are you going to do after you become a vampire?" naruto turns to the red haired fox "I'm not going to be turned into a Vampire!" Kitsuni smiles "We are on the sixth floor of a seven floor mansion the moment your friends step foot on the first floor I'll take you up to the lunar room on the seventh floor there I'll prepare you for your transformation...Your friends will never make it past at the most the second floor..." Naruto growls "Oh yeah!" Kitsuni saunters over to Naruto "The entire first floor is swarmed with gouls so is the second and not only that but Itachi's dear little Fuko..." The name is said with a little more spice than the rest of her words"Is the first guradian to the entrance...If they can make it past her they will already be minus one person and then the last two will be left to the gouls...that is all..." Naruto squirms uneasily "You'll see they will make it...Hey I know!" Kitsuni perks up "What?" Naruto grins "If they make it to the third floor you have to come back with me!" Kitsuni smiles getting over her surprise "Tell ya what if they make it to the fourth floor and beat Itachi's friend Genjyo then I'll become your official body guard and help you beat Itachi if that happens..." Naruto grins "Alright do I have your word then Kitsuni!" Kitsuni flinches. 'A demon's word cannot be broken well the little brats won't make it past that little wana be vampire...'

"Sure...You have my word"

3:01A.M.

Sakura rushes toward the small girl "S-Sakura don't..." Sakura screems loudly as she comes in contact with the invisible electric wires around Fumiko and Sasuke. Kakashi catches her "Th-This is my fight..." Sasuke stagers to his feet "Foolish little boy!" Fumiko tightens her fist "What My-my strings!" Sasuke rushes toward the girl "Now your finished!" Sasuke punches the girl in the head it caracks sending small shards of glass every were "It was..a porcilin doll!" Sakura rushes toward sasuke and the now limp doll "It was so alive..." Kakashi grabs the tow as a large shruikes swoops toward the two "So you crushed my doll?" Kakashi looks up at the tall figure standing on the roof her short purple hair covers one of her eyes the other one glows bright red a large red scarf covers her mouth and blows behind her nerl touching the other peak her torso it bandaged and all she has covering her lower half isbandaged shaped to look like shorts she has a large sword on her back even larger than Zabuza's. "Who are you!" The girl jumps down "I'm the real Fuko...That doll was just a distraction so I could see your fighting...So Sad I thought my dearest little brother would show more promise...oh well better end this weak link..." Kakashi sets down the two "Stay behind me I'll handel her..." The purple haired vampress smiles "well then this is a treat Kakashi Hite...Itachi will reward me when I bring your head to him on a plate..." Kakashi throws his head band to Sakura "Take care of that..." Kakashi launches forward reading Fuko's every move 'She's about to move left!' Kakashi hits left just as Fuko moves right 'What!?' Fuko strikes down ward hitting Sasuke in the side with the dull side of her sword "I could have cut you in half but that wouldn't have been fun..." Kakashi disappers and reappers behind the shorter figure "I have you now!" She smiles as her form is turned into the shattered doll"What is this!?" Fuko reappers flying above Kakashi her sword ready to slice him in half her red scarf appers touching the moon "Night night dear copy ninja..."

Okay that's all for this chapter man these are short I never ment to do that but I seem to always write short chapters...

sorry...


End file.
